Endymion
by dee1600
Summary: Aoshi seeks answers to his dreams and to his cursed altered appearance.
1. Chapter 1

Endymion

By dee1600

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. This story was inspired by Hyde's song Shallow Sleep from his Roentgen album.

Summary: Aoshi seeks to find answers to his dreams and to his cursed altered appearance.

Chapter 1: Shallow Sleep

I just saw you  
A moment far too brief  
Before the daylight came

It's the same every time. Her head is on my lap. My heart beats with excitement as she places her left hand on my hair, kneading and caressing, ruffling it out of place. Her soft, silver hair blanketing my knees to keep me warm.

I gently held out my hand

I take her right hand and pull it to my mouth, pausing to place a lingering kiss in her palm.

And in that perfect moment

Her face brightens with delight at my tenderness. My heart is painfully thundering in my chest as I close in on her slowly. I stare at her intently, scared that she would reject me at any moment. But instead I find the opposite. Her eyes are closed, her tantalizing mouth open in anticipation, waiting for that earth-shattering first kiss.

You disappeared –

I lost you over again

But before I touch her lips, she vanishes and I wake up, disoriented and alone. Dawn breaks the night skies and yet I feel a cold emptiness in my heart. I long for night, when sleep claims me once again.

I see you - shallow sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Endymion

By dee1600

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. This story was inspired by Hyde's song Shallow Sleep from his Roentgen album.

Chapter 2: Amnesia

The cold sound of rain roused me from my sleep. I opened my eyes to gaze at the ceiling. The room was covered in darkness. I tried to get up, only to fall back down clumsily. My legs have been unused for so long that walking has become a trying experience for me. My eyes then drifted towards my only salvation --- a wheel chair at the far end of the room, close to firelight. I limped my way and pulled myself onto it. By then, my eyes had adjusted to the darkness and I saw that the room was covered with pretty things. Gracing the tabletops were porcelain dolls and Chinese carvings. Several ballerina paintings adorned the walls of the room. They looked so life-like that they were meant to perform a scene just for me. I was so awestruck by these magnificent artworks that I did not pay attention to the light footfalls that headed my way. By the time I had turned my head, I was already face-to-face with a man, whose dark face I could not recall. It looked like his whole figure was swathed in cloth. He spoke in a tone that was quite impersonal as he regarded me with his black eyes.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

The tone was mocking and he smiled sardonically at me as I tried to suppress the tremors that shook my body.

"Afraid of me, aren't you? But then you have _always_ been afraid of me, _darling_."

He then came forward and grabbed my left hand before turning it over to put an oppressive kiss on my palm. Despising his touch, I flinched. This angered him so much that he struck me hard across my face, causing the wheelchair to topple sideways. He then came on top of me and placed searing kisses on my face and neck. "You _are_ mine! _Mine_ for all eternity!" as he ravished my flesh and pinned my arms to the floor. I kicked him and fought him as hard as I could. I even tried to scream but no sound came out.

Then suddenly the sound of shattering glass filled the silence. Something had snapped onto my assailant and he strangled to swipe it away. When my eyes came to focus on what it was, I gasped. It was a large black dog-like creature, its eyes as luminous as green emeralds. The beast then jumped away and continued to gnash its teeth at my attacker.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the prince himself?"

The dog growled in answer. I stayed on the floor, transfixed as the beast pounced and tried to tear the figure limb from limb. All that the mongrel caught in its teeth however were strips of cloth. Somehow, the body had disappeared!

I looked at the beast as it regarded me with its feral eyes. Then a deep, masculine voice came out of its mouth:

"Get up, child! Remove yourself from this place! "

Following the creature's command, I scrambled to the wheelchair and plunged into pouring rain.


	3. Chapter 3

Endymion

By dee1600

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. This story was inspired by Hyde's song Shallow Sleep from his Roentgen album.

Chapter 3: Monologue

I cannot really say she is my travelling companion, but ever since I rescued her from Shishio, the Lord of the Dead, she has not left my side. She had some difficulty using her legs then --- Shishio must have cast a binding spell on her to make her escape difficult. No matter, she has much improved and is now able to walk beside me as we go on our way.

Until now, I cannot explain the reasons why I saved her. I was supposed to come searching for my silver-haired maiden only to have caught sight of that spectacle. Something inside me snapped somehow --- anger, pity and rage --- and before I knew it, I had intervened.

I am still not used to having someone with me as I have travelled alone for 300 years years. She would curl up beside me when I sleep and I find myself entangled in her when I awaken. My paws are on her small breasts and I blush at the dirty thoughts that run through my head. When did this sudden attack of libido come from? Was it because I had been alone for so long that I want to make this child my mate? Attacked with a sense of guilt, I would run ahead and cool off in a lake before she becomes aware of my basic desires.

_In a shallow sleep I dreamt I was seeing you_

_Just how I remembered  
Brimming with tenderness  
And somewhere in the calm  
A feeling that nothing had ever changed  
Your presence close beside me till I wake_

The dreams with my beloved are getting fainter and fainter everyday. Sometimes, the loss is just too much to bear that I have to hide somewhere to cry and howl. Once, that child caught me hiding behind the bushes with tears in my eyes.

"Aoshi, are you alright?"

"I am fine, little one. Go back to sleep."

That child then enveloped me with her arms and I let her hold me as she comforted me with soft whispers and tender pats on my back. She is a keen and sensitive child and knows what I feel even if I hide my pain from her. When she looks at me, she seems to see through my soul and understand what I am looking for. Is that why Shishio was so possessive of her? Was this her gift? Her power?


	4. Chapter 4

Endymion

By dee1600

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. This story was inspired by Hyde's song Shallow Sleep from his Roentgen album.

Author's Note:

To Dark Anime Love: I got the whole concept of this story from Greek mythology actually (although I realized that Chiba Mamoru from Sailormoon is also Endymion). I then made my own ideas into the story.

To Hasso: As to whether Aoshi is a demon, werewolf or vampire, he is none of the above. He was cursed in his appearance changing him from the handsome stud we know him to be to a large, black dog with green eyes (I pictured him to look like Hayao Miyazaki's wolves in Princess Mononoke). As to his seeming immortal existence, the answer to that mystery will be coming in later chapters.

To all reviewers: Thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews and I hope to get you hooked reading it despite the short chapters.

Sincerely,

dee1600

Chapter 4: The Wager

_In the legends of old, it is said that the woodland goddess once roamed this vast evergreen forest. Takano Megumi was her name and she was highly praised for her strength, wisdom and beauty. Males, both god and mortal alike, have tried to wed her, but she showed no interest in any lover-like relationship. Angry with her rejection of their proposals, the men set a trap to capture the lady. They were elated with their triumph and forced her to choose one of them as her husband-to-be. In an attempt to prolong her chastity, Megumi made a wager --- whoever could defeat her in archery contest would become her husband. However, for those were defeated by her would be slain. Now, it was also well-known that Megumi was highly skilled with a bow. So skilled was she that even the cheetahs could not escape her poisoned arrows. On that day, Megumi's Forest was bathed in blood --- every male who dared challenge her quickly met their deaths. This story is told and retold, passed on from generation and generation. It is a warning to those who dare set foot into Megumi's Forest… _

Aoshi sniffed the ground, his tail swishing back and forth like a pendulum. "She was here only a few hours ago. She could not have gone far."

"So why are we looking for this Takano Megumi?"

He ignored me as he increased his speed, making me hold onto him tighter to prevent me from asking more questions. Not that I'm complaining. He was letting me ride him today, something that he didn't allow too often. I closed my eyes and bury my face in his soft fur. Whenever he lets me ride him, I feel myself drift into sleep…

"You can let go now, child."

I realized that Aoshi had stopped and I was disappointed that the journey was short. I then got off him and looked around me. We seemed to have come across a large clearing in the forest. The trees surrounded it, making it look like a grand coliseum, with the birds and bees as spectators. The sun was shining brightly above and there, in front of us was the renowned goddess of hunt, taking her afternoon nap. Resting her head on an oak tree's bough, her dark black hair cascaded like black velvet sheets. The short toga exposed her curvaceous legs and her perfect oval face seemed as soft as peaches. But what I believe drew men to her were ruby red lips. Indeed, she was a sight to behold. No wonder all the males flocked to her!

As we went closer, she opened her eyes, pulled herself up and turned her head towards us. She cocked her eyebrow and smirked, her eyes glued to Aoshi.

"Funny, how the world seems a lot smaller, eh? I see you have brought a friend along. Maybe you would like some tea? "

From the way she looked at him, it seemed that she knew him well and I grew annoyed.

Then just as suddenly as she looked at Aoshi, she turned her eyes on me and laughed. It was a disquieting sound that made my hairs stand on end. It was as if she knew what I was feeling. She had that knowing grin on her face. I suppressed a cold shiver.

"You know what I am here for so let's finish this."

"Tsk, tsk. So impatient like always. Is she also joining us in our little bet?"

"No. Child, move out of here now!"

I backed away until my left shoulder was scratching against the bark of the tree.

"Very well…"

Megumi jumped down from the tree and magically on her right hand appeared a large bow.

"I'm ready when you are."

Aoshi's charged towards Megumi his voice sounding like a battle cry. Megumi then took aim at Aoshi, her bow pressed to her left arm and her right hand glowed, revealing a gold arrow ready to take down its opponent. Megumi then started shooting several arrows at Aoshi as he lunged forth, his form darting here and there to prevent himself from getting shot down. I could only watch, fear clutching at my heart as I desperately looked on, my heart thumping wildly. And then Megumi glanced at me and shot an arrow my way. I watched as the arrow came swiftly and almost nicked me had not the shadow blocked the speeding arrow. And then the shadow was falling, the dread suddenly taking hold…

"Aoshi!"


	5. Chapter 5

Endymion

By dee1600

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. This story was inspired by Hyde's song Shallow Sleep from his Roentgen album.

Chapter 5: The Moon Goddess

When Megumi fired that arrow straight towards that child, I was terrified. So I did thae one thing I could do to stop it: I let it take me instead. When the arrow hit me, I fell down with a thud. That girl immediately came to my side and broke the arrow. She pressed her face to mine and I could feel the wet tears on her face as she called out my name. Over and over. Her small hands came to my side and she pressed onto it to stop the profuse bleeding. But I knew it was too late. The arrow had pierced my vital organs and the poision was spreading. I was dying. I felt my eyes rolling upwards, my eyes becoming blurry just like that time before...

_In a shallow sleep I dreamt I was seeing you  
Just how I remembered  
Brimming with tenderness  
And somewhere in the calm  
A feeling that nothing had ever changed  
Your presence close beside me till I wake  
_

When I came to, I was lying on the grass, alone. The sky was filled with stars but i couldn't enjoy it because I was in pain. I was bleeding badly from my fall. A fever was coming over me and despite the cool breeze, I felt hot and dizzy. Unexpectedly, gentle fingers pressed on my side. It seemed to melt the heat away and I felt myself feel much better. As I turned my head to look at the person who was healing me, I realized it was a goddess. Only a goddess would have silvery hair.

"You will not die, Aoshi."

There was a determination in her voice that made me look at my savior.

Her face had a dreamy quality to it, making her look mysterious and unreal. She had milky white skin and a stubborn mouth. But what set her apart from most girls I dated were her azure eyes, narrowed now in deep concentration as she tried to heal my wound.

"There, all done."

As she withdrew her hands from my side, I clasped onto them, drawing her body against mine. She flushed at the intimate position and I heartily laughed. She was truly a virgin, a beautiful one at that.

I whispered in her ear and I felt her shiver. "Virgin goddess, may I know your name?"

"Mi-misao." She stuttered.

"I'd like to know you better, Misao."

And that became the first of our nights together. Every night, she would come down by moonlight to this spot in the forest and I would take her in my arms.

I liked to tease her. Sometimes, I would purposely entangle myself with her to intensify her blush. I couldn't help myself. I liked teasing this girl, this goddess that felt wonderful in my arms. My fingers moved up and down her shoulders as I dipped my face into her hair, smelling their fragrance. I couldn't keep my hands off her. I wanted her.

And yet I couldn't have her. She was a goddess and I was a mortal. And more so, she was bethrothed to a god. And so on my 20th birthday, she asked what I wished for, promising that she would give it to me. And so I gave her my answer: I wanted to be immortal, to be like the gods so that I could stay by Misao's side forever.

Misao's lashes met, her brows furrowed.

"I am not sure I can give you what you want."

She was reluctant to say more. Did she not love me? There were times when I felt unsure of her feelings. Although she would let me hold her, she would never let me kiss her. My thoughts began to wander and I became supremely jealous of her fiancé. Were her kisses reserved for _him_? Was that why she wouldn't kiss me? I couldn't accept this and so I continued to force the issue. It became my insane obsession. I would punish her harshly, deliberately placing kisses on her face as she tried to twist he face away from mine. I would then let her go deliberately, revealing neither desire nor tenderness, growling at her that she didn't love me enough.

Then one night, she had asked me to stay with her and she would give me what I wanted. And so I stayed. She was wearing a white satin gown that made her look almost childlike. Her eyes sought mine, those brilliant blue eyes that had bewitched me that first time. Her head is laid on my lap, her tresses blanketing my knees to keep me warm. My heart flutters as she looks at me smiling secretly. I knew then that I could not let this night pass without touching those lips with mine. My heart beats with excitement as she places her left hand on my hair, kneading and caressing, ruffling it out of place. I take her right hand and pull it to my mouth, pausing to place a lingering kiss in her palm.Her face brightens with delight at my tenderness. It had been a long while since I have made her feel loved. My heart painfully thundding in my chest as I bend my head and dip slowly. I stare at her intently, scared that she would reject me at any moment. But instead I find the opposite. Her eyes are closed, her tantalizing mouth open in anticipation, waiting for that earth-shattering first kiss. I close my eyes and kiss her tentatively at first. When she responded, my kiss deepened and I angled my mouth to drink her all in. We kissed brazenly for some time, I don't know how long because time was forgotten in that moment when our tongues duelled and our lips locked in this fevered bliss. And then I felt it, this sensation that somehow I was draining her away. I hastily lifted my head and saw the pallor of her face. It had turned deathly white and she looked ill. My lover --- she was dying in my arms. And I was the killer.

"I hope you liked my present. "

I was crying now. It pained me to see her die. She however continued to stare at me in that affectionate way that told me she had no hard feelings, no regrets.

"I will love you forever, Aoshi."


	6. Chapter 6

Endymion

By dee1600

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. This story was inspired by Hyde's song Shallow Sleep from his Roentgen album.

Author's Note:

To Paris: As you can see, _Endymion_ is a story that develops as the characters learn about themselves. At the beginning, the story starts 300 years ahead… and Aoshi is a dog on a mission --- to find a silver-haired maiden that haunts his dreams. He comes upon a child who is being attacked by a man in striped cloths (we still don't know who the little girl is. I am not giving any spoilers.) and saves her. They then journey together and end up in Megumi's forest and from the scene, it is obvious that Megumi and Aoshi have met before. Megumi and Aoshi have a score to settle and Aoshi gets hurt, and as he lays there dying, his memories of the past resurface, to a time when Aoshi was human and he had a lover, Misao. I used the song from Hyde's Shallow Sleep as a way to link Aoshi back into his past. Thank you for asking _that_ question: I think most people are wondering where this story is going so far as well.

To all reviewers: I hope all of you are getting the story. I have read some of the POV stories and I wanted to create a more subtle transition of the characters' thoughts (and I think I'm doing a poor job at it Sorry: ). I am so glad that you are all still finding this an interesting read! Please continue to give your comments and suggestions!

Sincerely,

dee1600

Chapter 6: Girl Talk

His breathing was turning ragged. The poison was entering his body making his eyes turn a dull grey. I couldn't stop the bleeding. I kept shouting his name, asking him to hold on to my sound of my voice. I don't want to lose him. He was my only friend, my only companion in this whole wide world. I don't want to be alone.

"Relax, kid. He'll live."

I looked at Megumi who was now opposite me, her left hand lightly caressing Aoshi's ears. I was fuming now. I glared directly at the goddess who had hurt Aoshi. And _she's_ touching him!

"What did you bet on!"

Not speaking, Megumi's lips curved in a smile, her eyes still looking adoringly at Aoshi. She wasn't even going to answer me! I wanted to kill her. My right hand caught the front of her robe and I hissed threateningly.

"What did you bet on!"

She looked at me nonchalantly and sighed.

"You don't have to get so worked up. It's definitely not his life."

I then let her go and stared at her. What was so important that Aoshi did not value even his life? My curiosity took hold of me and I knew I had to ask Megumi. She seemed to know that too because that sly grin was back.

"Then what did you bet on?"

"Mmm… something about his memories."

"His memories?"

"He asked me to get them back, you know. To give back those memories I _erased_. Did you know that he had a lover once?" She emphasized the word _"lover"_ at me.

"…No."

"I thought so."

And then she was giggling. That girl was playing with me! She was playing with my mind!

I turned away, scowling and concentrated on keeping Aoshi alive. I continued to press on his wound, praying that it would stop bleeding soon.

Abruptly, Megumi interrupted me by saying, "Humans are so fickle."

"Excuse me?"

"300 years ago, he told me to erase _those_ memories and now he's back asking me to return them! Imagine that! Well, I hope he does not regret his decision."

"And why is that?"

"Because he lost the bet."

"So?'

"So … I am getting what deserves to be mine!"

"And that is?"

"I get to have you!"

I was aghast! "But I thought you both agreed I wasn't supposed to be part of the bet!"

"Oh? But you are the most precious thing I want to covet right now. You'll get me a lot of ambrosia from Soujiro."

"Soujiro? Who's Soujiro?"

As if on cue, to prevent me from asking any more questions, a mysterious light radiated from Aoshi's prone body. It felt warm and welcoming under my fingertips. Much of the light centered itself on the wound and gradually the bleeding stopped. The wound was healing itself, the poison slowly dissipating and Aoshi's eyes returning to their bewitching green.

Megumi's eyes glimmered in triumph, as if saying "I told you so!". She kept glowering at me but I didn't care. I was so happy and so relieved that Aoshi was alive and that's all that matters.


	7. Chapter 7

Endymion

By dee1600

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. This story was inspired by Hyde's song Shallow Sleep from his Roentgen album.

Author's Note:

Nakkie: I simply love this fic! It's really amazing how the story is slowly revealing itself. Very nicely written! It's beyond me how you come up with such a plot... Lovely fic.

Cleo: cool story well I can say I'm in love with this story to just like the others reviewers here. so never go low always write high bye.

Hasso: read your latest chapter so cool and wasn't confusing it was just right spices. you got to keep it up never give up.

To Nakkie, Cello and Hasso: Thanks for the encouragement! I hope I won't disappoint you guys!

Misa: Tee hee hee...hi there, great story, I was just wondering, when you typed 'Takano' Megumi did you really mean, "Takani" Megumi. because that's her name in the series...I was just wondering. Great story though, the grammar is great, and the child I bet is Misao-chan, ne?

To Misa: You're right. _Takani_ Megumi was supposed to be her last name. I made a mistake on Megumi's last name. Oops! As for whether the child is Misao, the guessing will be over soon because the title of the chapter is a dead give-away!

Warriors blue: In the beginning, I was not very clear with the story you were trying to portray; but now I understand. I must remark that it is a very unique theme and a path that many may not venture into. You are doing a good job on it. Keep it up. I would also like to point out that perhaps the next time you start a story, make sure it has a smooth sequence of incidents and clarity.

To Warriors blue: Thank you very much for your comments. This will definitely help me make a better beginning with my next fan fiction!

Dark Anime Love: Um...okay. What's Soujiro's role in this? REally good so far. Slightly confusing as to how that memory was placed in when considering he had his memories erased. Lol. W/e. It's really good so far. Update again soon.

To Dark Anime Love: Megumi did not erase all memories of Misao. Rather, she erased only the most painful one, that he had killed her. To do so, she would have to distort it. This is why, in the first chapter, Misao "disappears" and in chapter 5, the truth is seen. As for Soujiro's role in the story, you don't need to wait any longer. It's here!

Chapter 7: Brother Sun, Sister Moon

_An artist without a brush  
Can't paint upon the canvas  
Without you here - there is no colour  
A colourless landscape_

"I will love you forever, Aoshi."

_I_ killed her. I am responsible for her death. And what was more, she loved me. Those last words --- I don't deserve it. I don't deserve her love.

I want to die.

As Misao's form disappears like grains of sand, I cry out in alarm and I wake up from my sleep. The child is almost beside herself in tears as she looks at me.

"Aoshi!"

She hugs me carefully, taking note of my side wound. I accept her embrace dispassionately and she looks at me with concern. I turn away from those eyes, those sapphires that remind me of my love... and my pain. I hate myself and I want to die.

I try to raise my lower body but I fall back feeling the sting from the arrow.

"Don't move yet, Aoshi. It's not fully healed yet."

I grumble.

"I don't care! "

I growled at the child and felt her arms stiffen before they release me. Good! I scared her. At least that would keep away from me --- away from my tainted self.

Megumi's right eyebrow shot up, her eyes flicker with interest. I scoff at her as I try to get up without help.

"You know, Aoshi---"

"Shut up!"

I stumble twice before actually moving away, stubbornly ignoring my wound. My back is turned when she speaks again.

"As we have agreed, Aoshi, I get to have what I want. But all I want is the girl..."

I did not answer Megumi. My head vacantly gazes at the sky. Her eyes continue to stare my back, anticipating my response.

"Go ahead. Take her. She is nothing but a nuisance to me."

My voice is but a whisper but I know the child heard it. Maybe I wanted her to hear it. I knew it was better this way. I don't deserve any solace. I don't deserve any comfort. I don't deserve to be happy.

"Thank you, Aoshi."

Now it was my turn to be surpised.

I turn around and find that instead of Megumi, there stood a young boy with dark hair, a smile plastered on his face. He is wearing gold clothes and from its shimmering brilliance, it is obvious that he is the sun god, Soujiro. He is now looking at that child with gentle eyes, apprasing her angelic face that looked at him in astonishment.

"W-where is Megumi?"

"I am Megumi..." suddenly transforming himself into the goddess-of-hunt once again then back to his form as a boy "Or let's say I _was_ her. Since you have relinquished your hold on my sister, I can take her home."

"Your sister?'

"Yes. My sister and my fiancée, _Misao_."

I was dumstruck by his words. Misao? I then stare at the child, disbelief in my eyes. My Misao? I refused to believe that she was alive.

"Yes, Aoshi. My sister, the one that you _murdered_ is alive!"

The young boy was now angry. Then the impassive cold smile was back again. Soujiro's arms were now protectively holding the child.

"Sister, let us go home."

And before I could protest further, they vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

Endymion

By dee1600

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. This story was inspired by Hyde's song Shallow Sleep from his Roentgen album.

Author's Note:

Everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I have been busy throughout the holiday season … wrapping gifts, meeting friends and family! Anyway, this is my latest installment. Enjoy!

Sincerely,

dee1600

P.S. I have increased the ratings from T to M due to the foul language and sexual content presented in this chapter.

Chapter 8: Abomination

I always get what I want.

Elegant clothes, expensive colognes, luxurious silks and fabrics, and of course, dazzling women. I have been with a different woman every night. I wonder what it's like to be with only one woman for the rest of your life.

"Brother?"

I am roused from my musings by my little sister who is at the doorway, a nervous expression on her face.

"Come in, Misao."

She came in, a little hesitantly as I looked her over. In a white satin gown, my fiancée looked as elegant as a snow princess. She slowly came to my side, her back tense with all the spectators watching us. I smiled and whispered in her ear:

"Everything's going to be fine. Just follow my lead."

The ceremony was short, formal and direct. We took our bows to the earth and sky. As the ceremony was coming to a close, I saw my sister fidget in her gown. To seal the contract, the couple had to drink the ambrosia. I held the cup of ambrosia to my lips and sipped from it, my eyes locked on hers. Her fingers were trembling badly as she tried to accept the cup. Her eyes had a sickening expression, as if she was about to drink some bitter medicine.

"I can't do this."

And she spilled the ambrosia and left me at the altar, just like that.

I was rejected, spurned by my own sister and for what? For that mortal Shinomori Aoshi who killed her and betrayed her!

Getting her back is my revenge. If anything, keeping her at Shishio's was part of my plan. Shishio has the power to make people forget. And it seemed to have work. She would have completely forgotten about Aoshi had not that damn mortal take her and make himself acquainted with her again. But no matter, Misao is now here and she is mine. Aoshi has at last given up on her. I had always known that humans are so pathetically weak. They surrender so easily.

But now I must go to the second stage of my plan… claiming my sister at last. I take the stairs down the deep dungeon where my sister is presently confined. Do you think that that I would forgive her after that humiliating display on our wedding day 300 years ago? I think not.

I unlock the door and enter the chambers. In the dark recess of this once empty room, I hear the clinking of chains. I smile wistfully as I remember the confused expression on her face when I placed the chains on her neck and wrists and declared that she will be sentenced as I so wished.

"What crime have I committed, Soujiro? What crime?"

I jerk the chain around her neck and her head rests on my chest as she waits for me to answer.

"Sister, you have committed the crime of deceit and treachery. And all for the sake of one moment with the bastard! Well you had your moment, now it's my turn." My harsh words echo in her ear, my hands caressing her black tresses. I can feel her tense with rejection as I smile predatorily. This time there is no chance for her to flee, no chance to escape. This time, she is all mine.

"I will take everything he has taken from you." My tongue flicked against her ear, wanting to torment her more. Her breath hitches in terror and I am truly enamoured by the sound. So sweet that I want to hear more. What would her scream sound like? My hands snake out and roughly pull her against the length of my body, my arousal pressed on her back.

" And more."

My right hand extends to cup her breast. She inhales sharply and my eyes darken. She tries to shake me off her, but I only tighten my hold on her. I am taking what _should_ be mine! I lift her dress, tearing at her undergarments as I force her legs apart and thrust deeply, hurting her more than pleasuring her. My eyes gleam in triumph. She cannot fight me anymore.

" You are now my whore, sister. This is how you will serve me for the rest of your life."


	9. Chapter 9

Endymion

By dee1600

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. This story was inspired by Hyde's song Shallow Sleep from his Roentgen album.

Author's Note: This is a warning to those who are fans of Misao --- you might not like how she is portrayed in this chapter.

Chapter 9: Discovery

I was supposed to be elated. I was supposed to be thrilled. I was Aoshi's lover. I had a brother. I was not alone anymore.

But I should have guessed that all was not happily ever after.

I had betrayed --- and had been betrayed.

Had I known, would I have wanted to know who I was --- who I had been back then?

_I just saw you  
A moment far too brief  
Before the daylight came  
_

Whenever I fall into slumber, I remember that day when Aoshi left me.

"Go ahead. Take her. She is nothing but a nuisance to me."

I remember all this as my brother takes me again and again and everytime he does this, I remember the pain of not being anything to Aoshi --- not even a friend.

_But my heart is beating fast  
Perhaps we'll meet again_

But despite this knowledge, my heart does not stop hoping that one day Aoshi will come to save me.

And so time passes and with every single day, this hope wanes and nightly, my brother whispers taunts in my ear.

"He will never come to collect you. He is useless to you. On the other hand, I find you --- entertaining."

And that was when the nightmare began. It started with a small one, the image of Aoshi leaving me. As doubt started to eat into my heart, so did the nightmare. It grew and grew until one night, I would not sleep for fear that this nightmare would drain Aoshi's image all away.

Only Soujiro's lashes saved me from the nightmares. When he did this, the pain was so sharp that all I could think of was the pain and nothing else. And I wanted that forgetfulness. I craved it.

"Sou--jiro…"

Soujiro then stopped whipping me. He then held me by the roots of my hair and I bucked.

"No one tells me what to do. Especially not you, bitch."

He then licked my wounds and I actually found myself wet between my thighs. When he started to lick me there, I bucked in pleasure and then he took me. And I screamed out his name to my brother's delight.

The only thing more horrifying than my brother is _me_.

I am not the innocent Misao anymore. I can never be the Misao that Aoshi loved ever again. That thought made me wish I was someone else. I wanted to forget that I was alive. I wanted to forget who I was.


	10. Chapter 10

Endymion

By dee1600

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. This story was inspired by Hyde's song Shallow Sleep from his Roentgen album.

Chapter 10: Meeting Old Acquaintances

You would think that after what I had learned, what I have seen and what I have gone through, I would have willingly risked my life to save Misao. But it was nothing like that. For the next three months, all I could think of were all those times we spent together --- all those times when she comforted and consoled me; all those times when she was everything to me. And then the pain of losing her twice.

Call me a coward but I could not face it again --- the loss of a loved one in my eyes.

And so I did nothing.

If Soujiro did not invite me over to spend the night with them, I would never have breached the castle in the dead of night to come look for her. In my present condition, I would not be strong enough to fight against any god and in this case, the brother and fiancé of my long-lost love. The wound that Megumi (Soujiro) had lodged to my side had left me slightly paralyzed from the lower extremities. So although the poison had left my body, it had left me crippled beyond repair.

Soujiro's stronghold was a ten-storey structure that held the imposing pride of the god. A massive drawbridge was pulled down to allow me entry into the castle. In its magnificent hall, lyre and song were heard from invisible elements. Lavish paintings decorated its walls. A vast field of the most peculiar flowers and trees could be seen in the distance. The place was a glorious sight, so beautiful that any mortal who had seen it would be blinded for eternity.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Aoshi."

I turned to look at the girl that voiced this most impersonal greeting. _Could it be… Misao?_

But the little girl that stood before me was nothing like the Misao I remembered. Replacing those soft, baby features were a pair of glassy eyes, sallow skin and an unsmiling mouth. Every trace of purity that had once glowed inside this girl had been stolen, along with the sweetness in her voice. This girl looked older, more mature, if not more cynical of the world and herself. In exchange of her white virginal dress with kid slippers, this girl was dressed in a gaudy red clinging gown that was meant to tempt and to seduce.

She regarded me like I was a toy to be played with and then discarded.

"Ah, I see. You have at last met _my_ Misao."

Sauntering towards us was Soujiro. Coming behind Misao, Soujiro nipped her ear and I was sickened by the public display of un-brotherly affection that he showered on her.

"_My pretty Misao_."

What made it even more revolting was that this girl actually _sighed. _

"Aoshi is here to stay with us tonight, Misao."

The girl Misao curtsied and smiled. It was a flirtatious smile. The Misao I knew would have smiled shyly, embarrassment plainly tinted on her cheeks. This Misao --- she is nothing like the Misao I had known.

"We should make our guest feel most welcome."

Over dinner, Misao kept making furtive glances my way. I could tell she was trying to get my attention but I kept my head turned away. I closed my eyes from seeing the obvious truth --- Misao had changed.

_In a shallow sleep I dreamt I was seeing you  
Just how I remembered  
Brimming with tenderness_

_And somewhere in the calm_

_A feeling that nothing had ever changed_

_Your presence close beside me till I wake  
_

Jolted awake from my sleep, I settled upon an open balcony window in my room. I needed some fresh air and some time to think, to ponder. And to regret.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I did not have to turn around to know who it was.

"Did you miss me, Aoshi?"

If her question was not laced with drink, I would have answered her truthfully. Instead, I kept stonily quiet as she held onto me. We stayed like this for some time, her arms wrapped around me as I tried to keep my breathing still.

"Stay with me tonight."

It was a statement, not a request. I carried her on my back and set her on the bed. I then settled beside her. Like the few weeks that we were together, she curled beside me and held me close. But this time, her hands caressed me in places the old Misao would not have dared.

"Misao?"

"Aoshi, make my nightmares go away."

Her hand was stroking me, as if she had done this many times before. I was unsettled by the deep warmth stirring in my nether regions. My breathing was starting to become erratic. I felt instinct taking over, the idea of mating foremost in my mind. And yet I resisted this temptation.

"No--- child---stop!"

"Please Aoshi. The nightmares, they never go away."

She nipped my ear as she implored me with wild kisses until a deep rumbling growl escaped from my lips.

"No, Misao. I will not dishonor you. Not like this."

I stumbled out of the bed and rolled away from her to the farthest corner in the room.

This Misao… I don't know her at all. She is stranger to me, to my eyes and to my heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Endymion

By dee1600

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. This story was inspired by Hyde's song Shallow Sleep from his Roentgen album.

Author's Note:

MindIIBody: How sad...poor Misao, I bet she really meant it too! Y.Y oh wells, he'll never know the pain of being defiled beyond repair, so now what? I'm excited as to what will happen next! please continue soon again sometime! ...hee hee hee. :D

Mandella-sama: aww poor Aoshi-sama

To MindIIBody and Mandella-sama: I agree --- _poor Aoshi and Misao_. They are both broken in their own respects. Well, they will be torn even further, when I am through with this chapter.

To all reviewers: We are actually nearing the end of this story --- only four more chapters to go. Please keep sending your comments and suggestions!

Chapter 11: A Lover's Death

Licking the head with my tongue, I stroked it quickly to release the juices beneath. I had to feel that release now. It was imperative that I remove this tension building inside me. Soujiro must have felt the exhilaration I was feeling too because he couldn't hide his enjoyment tonight. The severe stroking made him come faster than I had expected.

"You're much more _excited_ tonight sister, is anything the matter?"

"No, nothing's the matter. It's just your imagination."

I didn't want him to suspect that it was because of Aoshi's presence. I couldn't take my eyes off him at dinner. He was here, in this house, all by himself. After three months without him, the sight of him was a godsend. When Soujiro nipped me, I imagined Aoshi doing it. I couldn't help but sigh. I long to dig my nails into Aoshi's fur and smell that scent of forest ferns. I want him, physically, desperately, now and forever.

Even now as I pleasure Soujiro, I imagine having uncontrolled fucking with Aoshi. I expect his uninhibited expression, his eyes shut, his mouth agape, a gasp escaping his lips, my name being called out over and over again, all of him inside of me, his tail caressing my posterior. The vision left me breathless.

I waited until Soujiro had started snoring before tiptoeing into Aoshi's bedroom. Lust was motivating me to take this risk, this one and only chance that could also mean my death or his. But I was already mad at the sight of him. Now I want all of him!

To my elation, he was awake, or rather he had just recently woken, if his tousled fur was any indication. Was it because he was dreaming of me? Did he want me as I wanted him? I was already wet just thinking of his fur roughly sliding across my skin.

The urge to mate with him made me run and wrap my arms around him. Ah, the smell of him. I am already addicted and we haven't had sex yet.

I asked him if he missed me and he didn't answer. The tension inside of me was now a furnace, growing hotter as each second passed and still did not respond. Although he did not say he missed me, he did not say he did not. He wanted me then. He was hiding it from me, I reasoned. But the nagging fear that he had no need of me kept resurfacing.

I asked him to stay with me tonight. If I have to seduce him to sleep with me, I will do it. I was already this close to attaining my goal. Why should I run now? He did not argue and curled beside me. I want him closer. Closer. This is not enough to satisfy me now. I caressed him and felt his body responding to me as I touched him. Yes, yes! That's it. Take me, Aoshi! Take me, now! I rubbed my face against his and placed kisses on his fur. Please, I want you! I was begging for release.

But he resisted and rolled away from me and left me on the bed. What were those in his eyes? Disgust? Pain? Did he find having sex with me so mortifying? He argued weakly that he was doing this to honor me. What honor? I have no honor, Aoshi. I have given everything, sacrificed everything. My innocence. My pride. All for your sake! And yet you spit at me and talk to me about honor. The suspicions I had that he no longer wanted me now turned real. He didn't want me, love me anymore. But I can't live without him.

The torment, the desire, the fierce urge to meld with him now made me angry. Sorrow and hatred fuelled this anger. I want him dead. I turned ferociously at him, picking up a porcelain vase beside the bed. I cornered him and knocked him with over and over again until the side of the vase was stained in his blood. All the while I kept shouting "You are mine! Mine!"


End file.
